


Kanon y el mar

by Galatea_in_chains



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea_in_chains/pseuds/Galatea_in_chains
Summary: Kanon decide perdonarle la vida a Wyvern justo antes de estallar sin saber que terminará cuidando de este por su pérdida de memoria. En ese limbo mental, el espectro tendrá visiones extrañas de vidas pasadas que involucran al marina. Sin embargo, la presencia de Saga vaticina la desgracia de la pareja.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Lo inacabable

Todos los caídos habían resucitado al culminar la Guerra Santa , pero ellos dos no. Justo ellos dos.

Y es que  Kanon de Géminis y  Rhadamanthys de Wyvern habían escapado por segundos de la muerte gracias al Triángulo Dorado del santo de  Athena en un acto piadoso (¿o quizás cobarde?) que los llevó primero a perderse en otra dimensión mientras el más joven de los gemelos aún estaba consciente; pero al sentir que caía noqueado,  solo pudo desear dirigirse a la casa de Géminis, sin recordar que en sus brazos aún yacía el juez del inframundo.

Como resultado de la estrepitosa caída de ambos guerreros inconscientes, fue el espectro quien recibió el mayor daño, ya que el griego cayó sobre él, amortiguando el aterrizaje en la tercera casa del Santuario.  Un par de días más tarde, un resucitado Saga habría encontrado a los heridos, llevándolos al interior del templo para otorgarles atención humanitaria .

Naturalmente, su prioridad fue salvar a su hermano menor, pero aquel enemigo vencido en tan deplorable estado, le causó compasión.  Sin embargo, el hecho de que su hermano yaciera allí junto al juez de  Hades le daba la certeza de que no había podido matarlo, y por ello habría consecuencias severas para  Kanon y para  Rhadamanthys , sin duda.

Por horas la terrible cuestión le dio vueltas a la cabeza, aunque el único que sabía de la presencia de  Wyvern en la casa de Géminis era  Aioros de Sagitario, que había sugerido que lo curase y después lo expulsara con sigilo en algún bosque cercano. Pero Saga, quien aún se sentía avergonzado por su pasado como patriarca usurpador, decidió que esta vez dejaría que sus actos los guiase la más pura bondad. Y por ello continuó atendiendo a su gemelo y a su rival por igua l para que  cuando el inglés recobrase el sentido y la salud,  dejarle ir , no antes .

Solo dos días después fue que el menor de los Géminis abrió los ojos, visiblemente aturdido, y al ver a su hermano, pensó que había muerto, pero Saga con paciencia le aclaró las cosas y le explicó que habían ganado la guerra, pero que la diosa  Athena y  Hades habían acordado regresar a la vida a los combatientes y habrían impuesto rígidos acuerdos de paz que aún estaban tramitándose.  Kanon , sintiendo la mano de su hermano acariciándole el rostro, repentinamente se acordó de su compañero de destino  \- ¿ Y  Wyvern ? ¿dónde está él? Saga, ¿dónde está? El sujeto es peligroso, ¿sobrevivió?  – a lo que el gemelo mayor no respondió,  solo se apartó, dejando libre el campo de visión a la otra cama, donde yacía todavía inconsciente el espectro. -Saga, por favor, no lo entregues…- y una sonrisa casi dolorosa se dibujó en el rostro de este, negando con la cabeza -Tranquilo, en cuanto sane, que se largue-.

Pasaron algunos días para que  Kanon se sintiera completamente listo para reincorporarse a sus actividades ahora que era el suplente del caballero dorado de la tercera casa, otra vez. Por tanto, Saga comenzó a ausentarse con frecuencia para acompañar a  Saori a sus diligencias al inframundo, donde -en alguna de las reuniones- les informaron que uno de los jueces estaba desaparecido desde la Guerra Santa y que sospechaban que podría estar en la Tierra. La noticia causó revuelo por unos instantes, pero, al final ¿a quién le importaba un espectro fugitivo que, a menos que fuese estúpido, sería incapaz de acercarse a territorio enemigo?  Aioros y Saga intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, pero sabían que no tardaría mucho en irse el enemigo herido así que dejaron de darle importancia por el momento .

El menor de los gemelos , después de discutir con su hermano,  optó por asumir el cuidado de su enemigo.  Al inicio se quiso convencer a sí mismo que era por el bien del Santuario, por su honor y  por su propia compasión; pero conforme pasaron los días,  ya no sentía enojo sino una profunda curiosidad que lo motivaba  a aguardar con ansias el despertar del juez . Con las nuevas ocupaciones de Saga,  el Géminis menor se entretenía mirando cada detalle de aquel hombre que le resultaba  magnético e incluso se descubrió  platicando con él sus pesares diarios, como si lo oyese.

Aquella calurosa mañana , el gemelo menor se encontraba desayunando  algo de cereal y jugo de naranja que le había dejado Saga al marcharse  a la casa de  Aiolos . Siempre se sentaba a un lado de la cama donde el inglés reposaba , e  inclusive  su hermano mayor le había procurado algunos videojuegos para que su labor de enfermero fuese más ligera.  Comía el cereal  de arroz inflado cuando escuchó el  movimiento de las cobijas.

-¡ Kanooooon !-  fue el grito que surgió de la garganta del rubio,  quien abrió los ojos  con total confusión aprisionando las cobijas y jadeando.  Al  peliazul le causó un tremendo susto  aquella  repentina escena, al punto que regó el cereal en el piso , pero ahora eso no importaba nada, y se apresuró a controlar al juez.  - Wyvern , tranquilo, estás a salvo, todo está bien… \- y  le obsequió una angelical sonrisa,  sin imaginar que el turbado espectro le tomaría la mano - Kanon ,  no vuelvas nunca a irte… ¿qué es este lugar?- le cuestionó mientras examinaba  con la vista el lugar y sin soltar la mano del sorprendido gemelo. - Rhadamanthys , sufrimos una fuerte caída y estuvimos inconscientes por días .  En cuanto te recuperes, podrás volver al inframundo-  lo quiso tranquilizar  mientras acariciaba su mano con el pulgar que había dejado libre de su agarre  el rubio.

Aquel hombre lo miró con genuina duda -¿de qué hablas ?  Mi lugar es aquí, contigo. No puedo recordar  nada más que a ti y lo felices que hemos sido…-  y el griego supo que estaba en problemas, y que Saga  se enfurecería al enterarse que  Wyvern decía estos disparates.


	2. Bien pudiera ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyvern tiene extrañas visiones sobre una enigmática mujer que, casualmente, también se llama Kanon. Los jueces del inframundo Minos y Aiakos hacen notar su recelo sobre los Géminis ante la desaparición de Rhadamanthys.

Saga caminaba en círculos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y alternaba este gesto con intensos manoteos -¿Te das cuenta del problema en el que nos metiste, grandísimo pendejo? – su voz furiosa hacía que su gemelo lo mirase aterrorizado. -Escucha, estaba muriéndome, ¿crees que iba a saber que Wyvern despertaría creyendo que ha vivido siempre conmigo? Podríamos buscarle ayuda médica- le respondió a su igual 

-Ahora que todas las casas tienen guardianes, es imposible que alguien cruce sin ser detectado, y no vamos a meter a un médico en otra dimensión- dijo el mayor, frotándose la barbilla con nerviosismo, ese era un tic que había adquirido desde la niñez. -Esperaremos algunos días, tal vez solo se trate de la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro por haber estado inconsciente, o qué sé yo- y los ojos del menor se iluminaron súbitamente. -Gracias. Lo voy a cuidar, te prometo que lo ayudaré a recuperarse y pronto se irá- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su gemelo mayor. 

Su corazón latía acelerado cada vez que se aproximaba al lecho donde su otrora enemigo reposaba, aunque se quería convencer de que era por la rivalidad que existía entre ambos. Pero verlo allí, débil, sin poder caminar por los fuertes mareos que le impedían avanzar siquiera, lo hicieron plantearse que la compasión por el enemigo era una virtud que no cualquier caballero ponía en práctica. Así que no debía estar tan mal. 

Pasaron más días, y el ex marina sentía una enorme fascinación por esta actitud que desconocía de aquel hombre que lo quería matar en la Guerra Santa, casi podría afirmar que era tan inocente como un niño y que, de hecho, le agradaba su compañía. Nunca habría imaginado que a ese gigantesco hombre rubio le gustase jugar a salpicarlo cuando Kanon tenía que llevarlo a la bañera. 

En su actitud había inocencia, sin duda, pero también fluctuaba aquella incertidumbre de que el espectro insistiera en decirle que lo recordaba siendo su pareja, comentarios que sonrojaban al gemelo menor. -Bueno, antes eras una chica ¡y qué chica!, Kanon, siempre fuiste hermoso en cualquier cuerpo- le dijo en alguna ocasión que el griego le tallaba aquella bien trabajada espalda, a lo que el peliazul respondió con una risilla por lo bajo – Qué cosas dices, Wyvern. Mírame bien, siempre he sido un chico. 

Unos pocos días después, el vértigo cesó y Rhadamanthys pudo finalmente caminar sin dificultades. Ese problema ya estaba resuelto, pero faltaba un detalle importante: su memoria. 

ºººººººººººº 

Saga y Aiolos disfrutaban de la sofisticada comida que se estaba dando en honor de los jueces del inframundo que habían acudido a labores diplomáticas entre su dios Hades y la diosa Athena. Habían acudido Minos, Aiakos y Lune en representación del desaparecido Wyvern. Los santos dorados habrían descubierto que los espectros no eran tipos desagradables, todo lo contrario, los encontraban divertidos e ingeniosos, por lo que compartir la mesa con ellos era placentero. 

Sin embargo, la realidad es que por algo Minos era el más astuto y poderoso de los jueces, y cuando todos se retiraban a sus templos, se acercó ofreciéndole a Saga una copa de vino mientras sostenía en la otra mano la suya. – Y cuéntame, Saga, ¿dónde está tu simpático gemelo al que casi, accidentalmente, le rompí el cuello con mis hilos? No lo he visto nunca en estas reuniones. Puedo recordar claramente que Wyvern me suplicaba por su vida y luego de que ese bribón de Fénix llegase, casualmente desaparecieron ambos. ¿Podría ser posible que me dejes hablar con Kanon? ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- y el juez chocó su copa con el santo dorado. 

El gemelo cuidó su lenguaje corporal, sabiendo que Griffon estaba buscando reacciones sospechosas, y con una sonrisa cándida le respondió -Oh, mi hermano no tiene lugar específico para estar ya que ahora soy yo el caballero de Géminis titular. A veces se encuentra en la playa, otras en la arena entrenando a los jóvenes aspirantes a caballeros, y otras tantas veces anda por allí vagando en el campo o en alguna otra dimensión. Logró sobrevivir y escapar después de atacar a tu colega, y estuvo descansando algunos días pero ya se ha ido. Tal vez la siguiente ocasión le pida que venga en mi lugar- y aquella incómoda situación fue interrumpida por Aiakos, que le murmuró algo al oído a Minos y lo apartó. 

Saga podía percibir que el juez no había quedado satisfecho con la explicación, y pudo notar cómo Griffon se secreteaba con Garuda y luego le miraban con insistencia. Aiolos llegó al rescate de su querido gemelo, llevándoselo afuera de la estancia. 

-Aiolos, lo saben. El tipo seguramente va a pedirle a Saori que lo deje inspeccionar mi templo, ¿qué voy a hacer?- el peliazul preguntó, frotándose la barbilla. El castaño, sonriente acercó su rostro, y rozó sus labios en un tímido e imperceptible beso -Tranquilo, verás que lo solucionamos.


	3. Tentación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon despierta emociones en el juez del inframundo que terminarán por avasallarlos. Minos y Aiakos deciden solucionar por su cuenta el asunto de la desaparición del Wyvern.

Esa madrugada  lluviosa una pesadilla asaltaba al menor de los gemelos. En ella,  veía a  Wyvern despertando aquel monstruoso cosmos  oscuro que poseía como juez y en su sueño  veía a sus compañeros dorados corriendo a la casa de Géminis a someter al enemigo que había despertado. Se veía a sí mismo  tratando de controlar la situación, solo para ser  mirado con odio y desaprobación por los otros, especialmente por Milo , a quien  el gemelo le profesaba particular aprecio y agradecimiento .

Abrió los ojos asustado y  se retiró el sudor de la frente, tan solo para sobresaltarse el doble cuando descubrió que había un intruso en su cama.  - Rhadamanthys , ¿¡qué diablos haces en mi cama ! ? – lo despertó con una fuerte sacudida en el brazo.

-Oh,  Kanon , discúlpame, me pusieron nervioso los relámpagos, y no quise despertarte. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-  el rubio le dijo sin siquiera levantarse de la cama.  -Solo esta  noche \- le respondió el griego en tono regañón,  a  lo que  su interlocutor  contraatacó  con una sonrisa. 

Saga no era de las personas que entran  sin llamar a la puerta, pero su instinto le dijo que debía hacerlo. Esa mañana  el mayor de los gemelos estaba arreglándose para ir a ver a  Shion cuando decidió entrar a la alcoba de  Kanon sin permiso, y tras abrir, volvió a cer rar sin decir nada y se fue. Lo que había visto en aquella recámara lo acompañaría todo el día:  su hermano menor estaba acostado con el espectro , aferrado a él, mientras el otro lo abrazaba como protegiéndolo.

Cuando el menor de los Géminis había despertado,  su rostro se puso del más puro color rojo, pues  se encontraba dormido sobre el pecho fuerte y velludo del inglés.  -Al fin despiertas,  Kanon \-  con ternura lo saludó el rubio , besando  la comisura de sus labios casi por accidente .  Para alivio del  griego, ambos tenían puestos sus pantalones de la pijama ,  no obstante algo duro se escondía bajo los suyos y antes de que lo notase el rubio, se dirigió  velozmente  al baño. El tímido  espectro al que creyó inocente, se había tornado más osado.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué de pronto ya no odiaba a  Rhadamanthy s ? ¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto las cosas?  Miles de preguntas atacaban su mente.  Pero l o que más le preocupaba era: “¿Y si lo descubren los demás dorados? ¿Entenderán o  querrán acabar con ambos: con  Wyvern por ser enemigo o con él por protegerlo? ” Sabía que lo mejor era que se fuera pronto el espectro, pero, ¿realmente eso quería n ambos?

ººººººººººº

La señorita  Saori se encontraba en  Rodorio , a las afueras del Santuario, saludando a las mujeres y niños que se acercaron al verla pasar.  Dos cosmos oscuros atrajeron su atención,  y así fue que  vio a los jueces Minos y  Aiacos vestidos como civiles ordinarios, mismos que se acercaron  pacíficamente. La diosa le pidió al fiel  Aiolia , quien la seguía, que les permitiese acercarse.

El de cabellos púrpura,  Aiakos , besó cortésmente su mano. -Señorita  Kido ,  hemos venido como civiles a pedir su favor y gracia, como puede ver Usted, no  hemos venido representando a nuestro señor  Hades \-  con voz refinada  se dirigió a ella, aún sin soltarle la mano. La  deidad  le dedicó una suave y reconfortante sonrisa \- ¿En qué pod ría ayudarles? Por favor, acompáñenme.

-Oh, no, señorita. No queremos ingresar al Santuario porque no queremos levantar sospechas , será rápido lo que le diremos – aclaró, educadamente, Minos , sin dejar de mirar a  Aiolia , quien se había acercado -pero solo a Usted, si nos diera la oportunidad \- y  Saori hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mismo que el caballero de Leo comprendió y se alejó unos metros.

-Hace poco le informamos que uno de nuestros jueces desapareció. Pero no le hemos platicado las extrañas circunstancias en que ello sucedió ,  y  para eso estamos aquí. Los tres habíamos enfrentad o a  Kanon de Géminis en el inframundo,  hasta que apareció  Ikki de Fénix y… bueno, el canalla me mató –  Aiakos comenzó el relato con cierta incomodidad, por lo que  Griffon lo relevó: -Mientras Garuda y yo peleábamos contra Fénix,  Géminis huyó y  Wyvern fue tras él. Después de eso, nadie tiene noticia alguna de  nuestro hermano. Hemos revisado el libro de los muertos, y ninguno  de los dos  murió – el de cabellos grises concluyó, mirando a la atónita joven.

La diosa puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla,  en un ademán de sorpresa. - ¿Están insinuando que  Kano n podría tener secuestrado a l juez?  ¡Pero él es incapaz! ¡No tendría sentido!-  sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a  ambos. -No estamos seguros, pero hemos abordado a su hermano Saga, y nos dijo que  él regresó solo y herido a su templo, así que  Kanon ha estado aquí, podría ser que  Wyvern también.  Señorita, Usted sabe que si lo mantienen secuestrado, podría desencadenarse un conflicto de nuevo  entre el inframundo y el Santuario . Por eso venimos  extraoficialmente a pedir su apoyo,  solo pretendemos una minuciosa revisión del Santuario y queremos  entrevistar  a  Kanon . Si después de ello, sigue sin aparecer, no abriremos la boca y proseguiremos la búsqueda en otra parte . \-  Minos  se despidió  de  Aiolia haciendo un ademán .

- Esperaremos su respuesta, diosa  Athena . Por favor disculpe la molestia  \-  concluyó  Aiakos , haciendo una ligera reverencia ante  Saori .

Los  dos jóvenes se alejaron tranquilamente  mezclándose entre la gente de  Rodorio


	4. Soy esa flor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhadamanthys jamás ha sido un hombre tímido, aún a pesar de haber perdido sus últimos recuerdos.  
> *Lemon*

Allí estaba de nuevo una de esas visiones  que no lograba comprender. Miró a esa mujer  de espaldas  retozar entre las flores -¡ Rhada , apresúrate! ¡Eres lento como tortuga!- le llamó aquella  aguda voz, mientras  se retiraba  el sombrero y dejaba caer su larga cabellera azul.  De pronto se dio la vuelta - Kanon … eres tan hermosa …- le respondió el rubio mientras  la  mujer lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta la sombra de un roble. - Te amo, tontito,  y si muero y renazco, será igual- lo atrajo hasta ella . -Tu  familia no aprueba esto, ¿aún así me dejarás tenerte?-  le preguntó el  joven. La única respuesta que recibió fue la mano de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellera azul llevando la de él hasta uno de sus pechos.

Wyvern despertó agitado y miró a  Kanon durmiendo en la otra cama , aún sin entender  su sueño .  Era  igual o  mucho  más hermoso que en  esos dudosos  recuerdos  d onde era una mujer. Se levantó y se metió a la cama con él, quien estaba tan profundamente dormido que  no lo notó, e incluso se acurrucó en su pecho. - Rhada …  cuánto  me gustas…- balbuceó entre sueños el gemelo. El juez  cerró los ojos feliz ; ya pensaría después en lo que había soñado.

ººººººººº

-Buenos días-  y un  fugaz beso sobre sus labios lo despertó.  Kanon se  incorporó en un segundo con los ojos bien abiertos  y aún sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir . -¡Idiota! ¿¡Me besaste?!-  reclamó  el  peliazul . -Sí, puedo hacerlo otra vez, si quieres- con descaro le respondió  el rubio , alzando su  uniceja . -Hazlo, entonces, maldita sea ,  Wyvern \-  lo instó el griego dejándose caer en la almohada , y siendo inmediatamente obedecido por el rubio. -Mi hermano no aprueba esto, aún así te dejaré tenerme- le dijo seductoramente en los labios mientras pausaban brevemente  sus besos ,  y  esas palabras desbloquearon más imágenes  incomprensibles de esa mujer llamada  Kanon . 

No fue hasta ese momento que el  peliazul cayó en cuenta de  las vertiginosas emociones que el juez le  provocaba, y decidió  imprimir todo su acuciante deseo en besos que pretendían  arrebatarle el aire.  Ambos sabían que necesitaban más del cuerpo del otro, y  fue el espectro

quien recorrió aquella  lozana piel del largo y elegante cuello de  Kanon hasta las endurecidas tetillas de éste, mismas que apretó con distintos grados de  fuerza entre sus dedos y con succiones.  -Esta cicatriz, ¿qué te ocurrió? – hizo una pausa  a la tarea que con tanto ahínco llevaba a cabo al observar  la marca que  ostentaba en el pecho el ex marina  tras enfrentarse a Poseidón. -Cicatrices de guerra , es  la forma que tengo para recordar me a mi mismo que la justicia es el único camino-  le contestó  para después empujar los hombros de su amante hacia abajo , convidándolo a proseguir.

La ardiente lengua de l juez recorrió los  soberbios músculos del abdomen griego y su trayectoria se detuvo  súbitamente en el elástico de la pijama.  Con agilidad, el rubio bajó la prenda junto a los bóxers, y  Kanon elevó  un poco su cadera para permitir que le fueran retiradas ambas prendas,  separando las piernas al instant e y deleitando con ello a  Wyvern , que  le dedicó una  perversa  sonri sa mientras  descendía  a la entrepierna del marina.

Fueron apenas segundos para que  una explosión de sensaciones abrumara la mente del griego, pues la húmeda y serpenteante lengua de aquél británico que encontraba refugio entre sus piernas se abría paso sin pudor, cubriendo su hombría de saliva y pequeños mordiscos. -Carajo,  Rhada , qué bueno eres en esto, cambiemos de lugar o me vendré yo solo si sigues así- apenas podía balbucear el gemelo, a la vez que se arqueaba con deliciosa jocosidad.

Wyvern obedeció, y se puso de pie frente a la cama, atrayendo a  Kanon con suavidad hacia su hombría recién liberada, misma que lo señalaba con total firmeza –Mira cómo me pones,  Kanon \- le recriminó con sensualidad, untándole con golpecitos suaves en los labios aquellas tímidas gotas de su propio néctar que apenas se asomaban en la punta de su hinchado miembro. El  peliazul dio pequeños besos en la punta de ese volcán que se le presentaba de frente, -¿Pretendes que me meta toda esa enorme cosa en la boca? ¡Me vas a matar! - una franca sonrisa salió de los labios del rubio. -Mi intención, en realidad, es partirte a la mitad, querido- sentenció mientras el marina engullía lentamente su verga.

Tras recibir aquella  felación de ensueño, los ánimos se encendieron. El rubio quería ser tierno, pero había algo en su amante griego que se lo impedía y extraía su lado más salvaje y violento –que en ese momento ignoraban, pero era justamente la característica del choque de sus dos constelaciones vigilantes- por lo que se vio impulsado a morder con sus afilados colmillos la piel bronceada y con olor a mar de Géminis. Y aunque le dolía, es cierto que  Kanon era un hombre demasiado fuerte y también se sentía hechizado por esa dinámica de sufrir y causarle sufrimiento, pero del sufrimiento que se torna en el más profundo gozo y que culmina en las esencias derramadas.

No pudo evitarlo, y se llevó al gemelo a su regazo, poniéndolo boca abajo, con sus dos redondas y firmes nalgas expuestas. -Oh, no, no estarás pensando  en... \- y las palabras del griego fueron interrumpidas por una nalgada con la enorme y tosca mano bien abierta del espectro. -Es hora de que recibas tu merecido, has sido muy malo- y de nuevo golpeó aquellos músculos que empezaban a enrojecerse mientras el  peliazul se retorcía indignado por ello. Sin embargo, el rubio comenzó a alternar las nalgadas con exploraciones de fingida casualidad a la entrada que tanto deseaba profanar, separando el par de nalgas mientras le escupía al tembloroso orificio para comenzar a lubricar.  Kanon no pudo evitar ponerse excesivamente caliente con aquel trato, y  Rhadamanthys lo notó al sentir su endurecido falo chocar en su rodilla mientras continuaba con aquella sesión de nalgadas. -Mira qué tenemos aquí; qué duro y mojado te pone que te trate como la puta que eres- le susurró al oído, apretando los testículos del griego.

El castigo a las nalgas del santo dorado fue paulatinamente alternado con intrusiones de los dedos del rubio a aquel punzante orificio, hasta que se atrevió a tomar con fuerza su cadera para asaltar con poca delicadeza aquella entrada, buscando la próstata y encontrándola para hundir sus falanges en ella con dedicación total, causando que el griego olvidase cualquier mesura y gritase sin inhibiciones mientras la piel de aquel orificio dilatado palpitaba tratando de engullir los dedos del juez -¡Cógeme, cógeme ya, por piedad, métete en mi!

Contento con la súplica,  Wyvern hundió  al marina , boca  abajo, en el colchón, quien pronto comprendió lo que debía hacer, y elevó el culo para ofrecérselo, chillando de deseo, a su amante. El rubio no hesitó, e inmediatamente se introdujo de una sola estocada entre aquellas dos nalgas totalmente inflamadas y rojizas por tanto castigo, obteniendo un grito de placer y dolor como recompensa, viendo cómo el gemelo apretaba en sus puños las cobijas. En poco tiempo el espectro inició el bombeo constante al interior del cuerpo del peliazul, intensificándose en unos minutos hasta que chocó con la soñada próstata, a la que se concentró en golpetear hasta extraer su nombre a gritos.

-Estás delicioso,  Kanon , no te imaginas las veces que me he tocado pensando en este momento- le confesó con voz entrecortada por el gozo, sabiendo que aquellas palabras sucias encenderían más a su amante, quien se enderezó en seco, jadeante, mientras arrojaba a  Rhadamanthys de espaldas al colchón. -Y no te imaginas las veces que me soñé cabalgándote desde antes que perdieras la memoria- reviró el heleno mientras introducía su lengua a la boca del espectro, para terminar soltándolo y dirigiéndose, con las piernas bien separadas, de regreso a la enorme y firme verga de éste. Unos instantes más tarde, se sentó engullendo la virilidad del  Wyvern , en donde cabalgó hasta que los músculos del británico comenzaron a presentar los espasmos que anunciaban su anhelado orgasmo. Le siguió en su explosión de placer y se derramó en el estómago del inglés, dejándose caer sobre su bien trabajado pecho.

Y así, fundidos en un abrazo, ambos dragones se dejaron arrastrar por el cansancio derivado del extenuante esfuerzo físico que acababan de realizar y se quedaron dormidos tan profundamente, que ninguno fue capaz de percibir el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose, ni de los pasos de Saga alejándose del lugar.


	5. Alma muerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiolos recibe malas noticias para los gemelos.

Un par de alas doradas sobrevolaron el templo de Leo. Desde que había vuelto a la vida,  Aiolos no había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con su joven hermano  Aiolia , que ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes incursiones del mayor a su hogar. 

Ambos se habían auto impuesto la tarea de vigilar siempre a  Athena , aunque en ocasiones los caballeros de bronce los relevaban para permitirles algunos días de asueto. Es así, que el joven Leo se permitió pedir comida italiana a domicilio para compartir con su hermano, y mientras ambos preparaban la mesa para sentarse a disfrutar de sus alimentos,  Aiolia le platicó con total naturalidad a su hermano sobre las actividades que había tenido en los últimos días de su guardia.

-Creo que no te he platicado que vinieron los jueces del inframundo sin sus armaduras a buscar a la señorita  Saori – comenzó a narrar; el mayor sintió el frío recorrer su espalda. -Creen que Rhadamanthys está en el santuario, de  hecho sospechan de  Kanon , así que van a inspeccionar cada rincón, incluso Cabo  Sounion . 

-¿ La diosa  Athena los va a dejar entrar? -  Aiolos asaltó con fingida calma a su hermano, mientras se servían aquella pasta en los sencillos platos que poseía el de Leo- Sí, claro. Ella quiere demostrarles que sus sospechas son infundadas, porque cree fervorosamente en la inocencia de  Kanon y de Saga. Así que, probablemente, en dos semanas comience la inspección del santuario. Avisado estás, para que limpies tu templo. - concluyó con su bonita sonrisa el menor, metiendo el tenedor finalmente en su boca.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Saga siempre había sido muy reservado para sus asuntos personales, mismos que incluso le ocultaba a su propio gemelo.  Kanon desconocía que en los establos del santuario, durante las noches, su gemelo se entregaba a cabalgar con ardor al guardián de Sagitario entre la paja y los baldes de agua de los caballos. Pero esa noche ninguno de los dos se sentía de humor para saltar a la entrepierna del otro.

El mayor de los Géminis, sentado entre la paja y tomado de la mano de  Aiolos , suspiró mirando a los caballos. - Rhadamanthys se está cogiendo a  Kanon . Primero creí que era mi imaginación, pero hoy los vi- reconoció ruborizado, y aunque en otras circunstancias esto podría haber motivado alguna caliente charla, esta vez su tono de voz era apagado -No es que me asuste saber que mi hermano tenga  un vida sexual activa , ¿sabes? El problema aquí es... bueno, es todo. Nada bueno hay en esa relación, ni siquiera desde su origen y el panorama es incierto para lo que sea que tengan esos dos. Espero que solo se trate de un arranque de lujuria de mi bruto hermano, pero en estos días lo he visto diferente,  Aiolos . Tú sabrías cuando  Aiolia estuviese enamorado, ¿ cierto?- Volteó a mirar al castaño, quien asintió ante la última pregunta del  peliazul .

-Yo, Saga, tengo algo qué decirte. Es muy grave, pero hoy estuve con  Aiolia y me enteré de algo que te pone en riesgo a ti y a  Kanon \- le dijo, incorporándose. El gemelo le soltó la mano, y tragó saliva, esperando alguna noticia demoledora. Le fue revelada la próxima inspección al santuario y una profunda oscuridad cayó sobre su mirada, solo sintió deseos de levantarse y salir a caminar por el campo para aclarar su mente. Sagitario le sostuvo por unos instantes los delgados dedos, dejándolo escabullirse, no sin antes murmurarle– Te amo, Saga. Cuando encuentres tus respuestas, aquí voy a estar-. 

**Continuará**


	6. La inquietud del rosal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el inframundo se está gestando la tragedia.

Veintidós noches con sus respectivas lunas habían pasado desde la primera vez en que Kanon se entregó sin condiciones a la voluntad de Rhadamanthys. Era la primera ocasión en que el marina se habría sentido tan pleno, radiante y tan querido, aunque en su pecho palpitaba el incómodo presentimiento de que la calma siempre viene antes de la tempestad.

Y no se equivocaba. En el inframundo, los jueces Minos, Aiakos y Lune se reunieron para trazar su recorrido por el santuario en búsqueda de Wyvern. Apenas unos días atrás, habían recibido la cortés y fugaz visita del santo de Aries para avisarles que podían comenzar la pesquisa, sugiriéndoles comenzar por las zonas aledañas a las doce casas, y posteriormente, recorrer los templos. Asimismo, les comunicó que todos los caballeros dorados estaban enterados de su presencia, excepto Saga, para evitar que el juez fuese extraído del lugar, en caso de que estuviera allí.

Antes de partir, Mu les aconsejó ocultar sus cosmos para no atraer a ningún otro caballero y para no alertar a los Géminis.

Y eso era lo que los tres espectros de alto rango discutían acaloradamente.

-Creo, hermanos, que nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrar a Rhada, pero podemos buscar la manera de interceptar a Kanon, no hay forma en que no esté involucrado en todo esto, él seguramente tiene a nuestro querido dragoncillo.- les indicó con autoridad Minos. Los otros dos lo miraron y asintieron. Por supuesto que los tres sospechaban del gemelo menor, pero aún tenían un problema: Saga.

-¿Cómo podemos distraer a Saga? Es un hecho que el sujeto es de cuidado, y si está involucrado, podría reaccionar muy violentamente para proteger a Kanon, al final es su gemelo. Y si nos agrede, el señor Hades se molestará por nuestra acción extra oficial- inquirió Lune, ante la mirada dubitativa de Griffon y Garuda.

-Podríamos pedirle a la señorita Athena que lo envíe a Rodorio por algún encargo, y entonces aprovechamos para entrar a su templo. Pero tendría que ser pronto, ya que tanto Saga como Kanon pueden abrir y cerrar portales, y eso les ahorra mucho tiempo- argumentó Aiakos, mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz mordisqueado sobre la libreta en la que los tres habían dibujado un mapa del santuario griego.

Garuda había hecho una sugerencia acertada, y Minos dio un profundo suspiro -Lo que han dicho ambos es correcto y pertinente, sin embargo, Aiakos, ellos no pueden usar sus poderes arbitrariamente ahora con los nuevos acuerdos. Y si lo hacen, inmediatamente los demás caballeros tienen que investigar el origen de ese cosmos. Por tanto, al no saber Saga que estaremos haciendo la inspección, será cuidadoso de no emplear sus técnicas para no atraer a sus compañeros, e irá por su propio pie, dándonos más tiempo para recorrer su templo.-

La suerte estaba echada. -Bien, vayamos a descansar, porque mañana tenemos que ir por Rhadamanthys, y seguramente habrá bronca- se levantó del escritorio el noruego, sonriéndoles a sus dos colegas, quienes tampoco pudieron reprimir una expresión oscura y una mueca burlona.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kanon había aprendido a salir por las noches con su Wyvern mientras Saga se escabullía a los establos junto a Aiolos. Juntos habían convertido la noche en su momento favorito, pues encontraron un punto ciego en el santuario, donde el bosque era su único testigo. Bajo el cristalino cielo de Grecia habían consumado cientas de veces su amor; se habían hecho miles de promesas; soñaron con una vida juntos donde se veían envejeciendo de la mano; miraron las estrellas y se aferraron a esos momentos de felicidad. Esa noche, el peliazul se sentía particularmente inquieto, y después de su diaria dosis de acción con el rubio, mientras le devoraba los labios, jadeando en un murmullo se atrevió a decirle -Te amo, Rhadamanthys. Estoy loco por ti…- a lo que el otro reaccionó besándolo con más fuerza y con otra ronda de pasión carnal. Sin embargo, el gemelo se sintió un poco triste, pues no lo escuchó responder la confesión, no había escuchado salir de sus labios ningún “te amo”.

Esa noche, una vez que habían vuelto antes que Saga, el marina salió del templo, y allí en las escaleras, lloró su desventura. Quería al Wyvern, lo quería para siempre y como jamás había querido a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio gemelo, pero no sabía si el juez lo amaba realmente o solo lo veía como un febril pasatiempo y le había dicho cosas lindas para mantenerlo contento. En resumen, quería oír las palabras clave y no solo suponerlas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	7. Tú que nunca serás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La zozobra ha caído sobre los dos amantes. Saga, por intentar proteger a su hermano, arruinará todo.

Aquella misma noche dos figuras masculinas se fundían en la clandestinidad de los establos. Saga se encontraba recostado boca arriba, con las piernas separadas y apoyadas en cada uno de los hombros del guardián de Sagitario, quien hundía su virilidad sin ninguna dificultad en aquella celestial entrada dedicada solo a él. Se habían acostumbrado a acallar los sonidos del deleite con las mangas de sus camisas, con sus propias manos o mordiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera amortiguar los gemidos que, de vez en vez, se les escapaban con indiscreción.

A veces escuchaban pasar a alguien por fuera de su escondite, y en más de una ocasión habían tenido que detener el acto por si tenían que escapar. Pero esta vez fue diferente, escucharon el murmullo de por lo menos tres voces varoniles acercarse y detenerse a cuchichear en el sitio, pensándose lejos de los oídos de otros caballeros. Los dos amantes se vistieron con premura y se acercaron a una rendija para observar y escuchar a los intrusos, para así poder emprender la graciosa huida.

Pronto reconocieron a  Milo, Aldebarán ,  Mu y Aiolia .  -¿ Me estás diciendo que  Kanon es un secuestrador y que tiene al desgraciado de  Rhadamanthys escondido en la casa de  Géminis?- cuestionó incrédulo pero dolido el de Escorpio. A lo que el joven Leo respondió con voz sombría -No es una certeza, es algo que sospechan los jueces del inframundo, así que mañana harán la inspección de las doce casas, ya que nosotros hicimos la del perímetro alrededor de ellas. ¿Qué indicaciones tienes, Mu?

Y el de  Jamir , vigilando que nadie se acercara, comenzó a detallar: -A las 5 am la señorita  Saori llamará a Saga, pidiéndole que vaya a  Rodorio por medicina, fingiendo que se siente mal; y cuando veamos a Géminis pasar la segunda casa, Aldebarán dará la señal a los jueces para empezar la inspección. Estamos seguros que Wyvern no está en nuestras dos casas, así que no deberá tomar más de media hora el llegar a Géminis. Aldebarán y yo los escoltaremos, y en caso de que no esté allí como ellos sospechan, irán a Cabo Sounion cuando acaben con las otras casas-. Concluyó el de la melena morada.

Milo movió con desaprobación su cabeza,  -¿ por qué tendría  Kanon al juez? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo después de nuestra resurrección? Es que no tiene lógica, solo son sospechas mal infundadas de esos tres jueces.  Kanon es uno de nosotros, y tiene derecho a que se le pregunten las cosas, ¿alguien se ha molestado en hablar con  él?- y los otros tres se limitaron a mirar al suelo, con las miradas embargadas de culpa.

-¿ Tu hermano  Aiolos sabe del plan,  Leo?- cambió súbitamente de tema el gentil Tauro. A lo que el castaño emitió un breve suspiro –No, por supuesto que no. Él está enamorado de Saga, y hará cualquier cosa por protegerlo; así que está fuera de esto.

Pronto escucharon los pasos alejándose, y ambos amantes se quedaron por varios minutos sin poder articular una sola palabra tras el impacto. Cuando al fin tuvieron las fuerzas de mirarse el uno al otro,  Aiolos se sentó junto al gemelo mayor y lo atrajo a su pecho, dándole confianza para hablar. -Estoy jodido, Los. ¿Cómo voy a decirle a  Kanon que tiene que entregar a su amorcito? Yo, yo lo he visto tan feliz y lo he visto sonreír como pocas veces lo vi hacerlo desde nuestra niñez. Sé que no lo va a dejar ir, así que tengo que entregarlo yo  mismo.- con un nerviosismo que rayaba en el llanto, el Géminis besó las manos del castaño. 

-Es tu gemelo. Envíalo a él por la supuesta medicina de  Athena , así, los jueces no hallarán a  Kanon y él no verá a  Rhadamanthys partir. El problema será justificar su presencia en tu templo, no puedo permitir que te eches la culpa de algo que, en principio, jamás fue malo- y las manos del Sagitario enjugaron las pequeñas lágrimas de su amante. -Mientras  Kanon se aleje, podrías convencer a  Wyvern de que, si en serio ama a tu hermano, les explique que él se escondió voluntariamente contigo- y ambos acordaron así actuar, saliendo en el acto del establo para dirigirse a sus respectivos templos a descansar, aunque, naturalmente, ninguno logró conciliar el sueño por la angustia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El teléfono de Saga vibró y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de  Saori Kido . El Géminis había pasado toda la noche en vela esperando que esa maldita llamada no llegara nunca, pero contestó, fingiendo somnolencia. Del otro lado de la línea, escucho a la diosa toser y pedirle con su bien conocida dulzura: -querido Saga, te necesito, ¿podrías ir a  Rodorio a alguna farmacia que ya se encuentre abierta y comprar algún medicamento para que mi fiebre pueda cesar? Me siento mal, creo que necesitaré ir al médico, pero por ahora el medicamento que me traigas me ayudará a dormir un poco, ¿puedo contar con tu  ayuda?- y el gemelo, con el corazón acelerado aceptó la encomienda. Sabía la trampa que lo aguardaba, mensajeó a  Aiolos , que tampoco podía dormir y le avisó que el plan estaba en marcha.

El mayor de los gemelos entró a la alcoba de  Kanon , y lo encontró dormido en los brazos del juez. Con sutileza lo movió para despertarlo, y apenas abrió sus ojos el menor, le ordenó -la diosa  Athena se encuentra enferma y me ha pedido que vayas por un medicamento para su fiebre a  Rodorio . Ve inmediatamente,  corre. - la reacción inmediata  del marina fue vestirse con premura, y Saga le extendió su sudadera favorita –ten, hace frío, no tardes mucho- y vio complacido que aquél obedeció, usando la prenda. La realidad es que el mayor sabía que así lo confundirían con  Kanon , y todo iría como lo planeó con  Aiolos .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había sido todo tan repentino, que Saga no se había puesto más que una camiseta sin mangas y no se había colocado los pantalones; únicamente portaba sus bóxers para dormir. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que tenía que despertar cuanto antes al inglés para convencerlo de entregarse sin oposición a sus hermanos jueces. Y después de permanecer de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirando dormir al espectro mientras se frotaba la barbilla, fue que se armó de valor para acercarse en medio de la oscuridad al lecho y sacudió abruptamente al desprevenido sujeto.

Sin embargo, la reacción del  Wyvern no la pudo  preveer , y ni siquiera hubiese pensado en esta posibilidad. -Oh,  Kanon , ¿quieres ya que te coja antes de que Saga despierte?, ven acá, voy a reventarte la próstata - y con un veloz movimiento lo capturó en sus brazos, atrayéndolo a las cobijas; el gemelo se quedó paralizado y los besos del rubio asaltaron sus labios, negándole la posibilidad de hablar. En segundos, su camiseta fue desgarrada, mientras una mano se metía bajo su bóxer, explorando su virilidad con fríos toques.

Mientras tanto, casi llegando a la casa de Tauro,  Kanon , enfundado en la sudadera de Saga, metió las manos a los bolsillos –¡Maldita sea, el imbécil de Saga cree que el medicamento es gratis, olvidó darme la tarjeta de crédito! Y, ante los sorprendidos ojos de un oculto Aldebarán, giró sobre sus talones para volver a la casa de Géminis con ágiles pasos.

°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando regresó al tercer templo y se acercó a su habitación, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la cama rechinar, el choque de labios y las risillas de  Rhadamanthys . El corazón quiso salirse de su órbita, y con miedo a ver lo inevitable, abrió la puerta para encontrar al juez encima de Saga, besándolo, -Yo también te amo- escuchó al espectro decir con apenas un perceptible murmullo en los labios de su gemelo. En ese momento,  Kanon se rompió, y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Unos segundos después, salió el inglés tras él, -oye, tranquilízate, yo amo a tu hermano, lo amo y quiero estar con él...- pero solo escuchó el llanto del gemelo, quien se echó a correr y salió del templo con el corazón hecho añicos. -Diablos, tu hermano se lo tomó muy mal...- y en cuanto volteó a mirar a quien lo acompañaba, miró su pecho y con horror descubrió que no había cicatriz alguna. -¡¡¡¡KANOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!!!!!!! Gritó con desgarradora voz de lo más hondo de su pecho, tratando de alcanzar al fugitivo, pero un triángulo dorado se estaba cerrando.  Kanon se había ido, se había alejado de ese, aquél dragón que jamás sería del todo suyo.

******Continuará*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el capítulo tan largo. Espero que les guste.


	8. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tempestad se ha desatado en el santuario. Es hora de pagar las culpas.

Hacía frío del que se mete por entre los espacios en los tejidos de la ropa, y  Lune se frotaba las manos para crear algo de calor con la fricción. A unos pasos de él, Minos y  Aiacos compartían un cigarrillo mientras platicaban con el siempre amable Mu de Aries, quien les habría ofrecido una taza de café caliente, pero los espectros rechazaron la oferta con la misma cordialidad ya que no pensaban quedarse mucho tiempo allí. 

Los cuatro jóvenes miraban en dirección a la casa de Tauro, esperando que su guardián diera la señal pactada, misma que ocurriría accionando tres veces un encendedor. Pero no ocurría, pese a que habían estimado los tiempos, supusieron que se trataba de algún retraso accidental, pero que el resultado sería el mismo. 

De pronto, y de forma abrupta, vislumbraron la luz de un triángulo dorado a lo lejos, y sintieron el cosmos de  Kanon . -¡Es el cosmos de Kanon, Aiakos, Lune, vamos inmediatamente! El cigarro encendido cayó de los labios de Minos, quien corrió siendo seguido por los otros dos jueces ante la imposibilidad de teletransportarse con libertad como en el inframundo. Mu, viendo la situación, fue tras ellos para asegurarse de que nada grave pudiere ocurrir. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Saga estaba congelado en su sitio; de pronto sintió su plan desmoronarse ante sus ojos:  Kanon había usado su cosmos y de seguro venían en camino los otros dorados, que entonces verían al juez desaparecido. Ese era el inicial de sus problemas, porque ahora era testigo de un cosmos oscuro que comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo del rubio.

-Esto, Saga, lo hiciste para herir a Kanon; nos querías separar, eres despreciable. Jamás fuiste mejor que él, ahora entiendo menos porqué todos creen que eres admirable...- dejó salir con voz ronca y casi gutural aquel hombre cuyo dolor se estaba tornando en la más profunda cólera. Los ojos que antes miraban con la alegría de un enamorado, ahora se tornaban rojos. -Yo soy  Rhadamanthys de  Wyvern , juez de Hades y el más poderoso de los 108 espectros- gruñó y su cosmos perverso abrasó todo el templo de Géminis.

Una luz morada se posó sobre el cielo, descubriendo la figura de un  wyvern que se separó y cubrió el cuerpo del rubio. Había recuperado sus memorias y su  surplice . Enfundado en su majestuoso sobrepelliz, y con los ojos brillando en color sangre, volteó a ver al gemelo, quien ya había llamado también a su armadura al percatarse que tendría que defenderse.

-¡ Great....! \- y el ataque fue detenido por unos hilos invisibles que sujetaron al iracundo hombre. Por otro lado, Saga había comenzado a moverse para defender su templo, pero el látigo de  Balrog se enredó en sus piernas, tirándolo al suelo, donde  Lune le puso el pie sobre el pecho, controlando la situación. Una flecha dorada amenazó repentinamente la barbilla del juez suplente -Más vale que lo sueltes- fue la intimidante y protectora voz de  Aiolos .  Aiakos miró la imagen completa, junto al atónito Mu de Aries, y decidieron mediar. -Minos, trae al  Wyvern , Lune, suéltalo y ya vámonos- ordenó tajante el de Garuda mientras el santo de Aries apaciguaba al de Sagitario.

En pocos minutos, el templo de Géminis se había llenado de caballeros dorados, siendo más caótica la escena. -Saga, por órdenes del patriarca tengo que detenerte- una voz fría surgió del lado de los dorados, que aún sin poder procesar tantas emociones, abrieron paso a una fuerte y decidida figura. Era  Aiolia , quien miró decepcionado a su hermano al comprender que había sido cómplice de los gemelos todo el tiempo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shion degustaba un opíparo desayuno junto a  Dohko cuando el triángulo dorado de  Kanon apareció frente a la mesa. Los dos hombres mayores se levantaron rápidamente y vieron salir al gemelo de aquella dimensión.

El marina , con los ojos hinchados, miró unos instantes al hombre de cabellos verdes y se abalanzó a sus piernas en un mar de llanto. El de Libra se arrodilló y le puso una mano sobre el hombro –Calma, ¿qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Quieres contarnos qué te ha puesto  así?- y los sollozos del  peliazul hicieron que el patriarca se consternara profundamente.

Después de platicarles con lujo de detalle toda la historia, dejando atónitos a ambos mayores, finalmente  Shion sentenció: - Kanon , no está mal tener misericordia con el vencido, ¿sabes qué está mal? Ocultar la verdad a los que llamas “compañeros”. Te equivocaste, por supuesto, aunque también es cierto que has actuado con bondad y amor. Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes un tiempo aquí conmigo para que puedas apaciguar tu espíritu herido y que, en el tiempo que sea necesario, hables y perdones a Saga y al espectro- concluyó acariciando la cabeza del abatido gemelo, evocando en su memoria la misma imagen pero con  Kanon en su tierna infancia buscando consuelo a sus pies.

- Shion , ¿y si viene a buscarlo o llama su hermano? - cuestionó con preocupación genuina  Dohko . -Y si llama él, no le digas nunca que estoy, di que me he ido- atinó a decir con voz entrecortada el marina,  aún recibiendo la amorosa caricia del patriarca.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La noche había caído en el santuario, y un profundo silencio invadía el lugar; Aiolia ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermano mayor. Saga había sido llevado frente a la diosa  Athena , y había confesado su culpa. No hubo ningún reclamo, sino la caricia tierna de la deidad en la mejilla de su guardián dorado. -Oh, Saga. Nunca desconfié de ti, ni de  Kanon . Tampoco ahora lo hago, porque puedo leer tu cosmos, tan cristalino, y tus lágrimas son auténticas. Hades deberá comprender la situación, pero tendrás que ir personalmente a explicarle cuanto antes, esa será tu penitencia- con solemnidad le anunció la salomónica resolución al problema que habían creado ambos géminis. 

¿Hades disculpará las acciones del santo dorado? ¿ Kanon perdonará a su hermano y a Rhadamanthys?

**Continuará****


	9. Letanías de la tierra muerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga tiene que encarar a Hades ¿logrará salir intacto de ello?

La noche eterna transcurría en el inframundo, siendo la fastuosa mansión victoriana que se erguía en  Caína testigo del oscuro cosmos que se cernía cual cortina por todo el lugar. Desde que había regresado,  Rhadamanthys apenas y se había dejado ver, y tan solo para realizar fugaces visitas a Minos y a  Aiakos con meros fines laborales. Estos le habrían tratado de sacar algo de charla, pero el rubio no lo habría permitido.

Valentine de Harpía en otra vida había sido su más ferviente enamorado, y en esta encarnación el amor por Wyvern no se había disipado, aunque la intensidad habría bajado un poco. Le conocía como la palma de su mano, y era evidente que su señor estaba profundamente triste por algo que él no comprendía. 

Ese día, después de una amena charla con el amable  Sylphid de Basilisco, el de la cabellera rosa había decidido cuestionar a  Aiakos , quien era el más accesible de los jueces y cuyo carácter dócil podía ser sorteado fácilmente para acceder a la preciada información que tanto añoraba conocer. 

Se dirigía a  Antenora , el palacio de  Aiakos , cuando percibió una turba de espectros vilipendiando a alguien, a quien no alcanzaba a ver con precisión, pero supuso que era alguien importante por la alteración que estaba provocando. Si Minos no hubiese estado escoltando a ese desconocido sujeto, probablemente habría sido despedazado. Valentine, con sorpresa, vio que aquel hombre era un caballero de  Athena , y supuso inmediatamente que algo tendría  qué ver con el asunto de Rhadamanthys.

Con agilidad, aprovechando su delicada y ágil complexión física, el de Harpía se metió entre los espectros y antes de que la puerta de  Giudecca se cerrase, se coló, aprovechando el caos provocado por la presencia de aquel sujeto al que no lograba ver con claridad. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hades bajó de su trono con elegante paso, causando un escalofrío en la espalda de Saga, quien estaba allí gracias a la intervención de su diosa, que habría convenido una cita con el señor del inframundo para confesar todo cuanto había acaecido entre él,  Kanon y Wyvern.

Minos estaba allí, de pie, nervioso porque sabía que el de Géminis los delataría ante la deidad, ya que a éste no se le había informado sobre la expedición al santuario en aras de hallar al desaparecido juez de  Caína .

El dios de cabellos ónix miró con frialdad al santo dorado, mismo al que abofeteó.  -¿ Crees que no sé lo que vienes a decirme? ¿Crees que no sé  que mantenías oculto a mi juez? ¿Crees, acaso, que no sé  que eres el motivo de su  pena?- cuestionó con apenas un atisbo de molestia en su voz. El gemelo se tocó los labios con sorpresa, sintiendo cómo un pequeño hilillo de sangre había salido de la comisura de su boca. 

Al dorado no le quedó más remedio que sincerarse como lo había hecho con Athena. Después de la bofetada, creyó que la reacción del señor de los muertos sería más despiadada y violenta, pero no fue así. Y eso, probablemente, fue peor.

El dios miró a Saga con franco desprecio. -Aunque quisiste ayudar a Wyvern, pese a que es tu enemigo, no logro concebir cómo pudiste sentir encono al ver cómo alguien, además de ti, amaba a tu hermano. Eso es tan ruin, que ni siquiera en este panorama de muerte podemos comprenderlo ni admitirlo. Por mi parte, no tengo nada qué perdonarte ni qué sancionar: suficiente es que vivas para lamentar las consecuencias de tu egoísmo- concluyó la entrevista la deidad, regresando a su trono, y haciéndole a Minos un ademán para que se fuese junto con el santo dorado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Detrás de una de las columnas de mármol blanco se hallaba oculto Valentine, quien posó una mano sobre sus labios, como queriendo acallar la profunda sorpresa que acababa de llevarse al escuchar el testimonio del santo de Athena. 

A la menor oportunidad, abandonó  Giudecca , y sintió deseos de visitar  Caína para consolar a su amado juez, pero, justamente por el amor que le profesaba, se sintió abatido. -Entonces te enamoraste de ese tal Kanon. Ni siquiera a mí me quisiste tanto, ese desgraciado hijo de puta tiene tanta suerte...- e inmediatamente se corrigió, recordando las palabras de Saga y sintió compasión por la pareja separada –oh, de hecho, no tiene tanta suerte. Pensándolo bien, si yo fuera Kanon, no soportaría la herida en el corazón- y continuó su camino, dejando muy atrás Caína.

Los días de oscuridad se acumularon, y  Rhadamanthys solo podía asomarse por las ventanas de su oficina, mientras bebía whisky, mirando al horizonte con dirección al Valle del Viento Negro, donde había visto por primera vez a aquel cuyo recuerdo ahora lo tenía sumido en la más profunda melancolía. En sus sueños lo había visto, tanto con el cuerpo de aquella enigmática mujer como en su cuerpo de varón, corriendo entre las flores hacia él.

Pero esta vez,  Kanon no vuelve.


	10. Frente al mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanon soñaba ser uno con el mar. La muerte se cierne sobre el santuario.

Desde la cámara del patriarca,  Shion no dejaba de preocuparse por la forma en que  Kanon se estaba consumiendo por la pena. Había adelgazado tanto, que aquél sujeto atlético se había tornado en un enclenque hombrecillo ojeroso y con el cabello desarreglado. Hacía mucho que había dejado de hablar, pasando casi todo el día en la costa de Cabo  Sounion mirando el horizonte, como aguardando que las olas le trajesen de vuelta al amor rubio que le había sido arrebatado.

Saga había intentado contactar a su gemelo en los aposentos de  Shion , pero  Dohko lo había alejado en más de una ocasión. Era obvio que la herida estaba muy viva, y no era prudente que los hermanos se confrontaran aún. El patriarca, sin embargo, se sentía consternado porque nadie había notado un detalle crucial:  Kanon no había dejado hablar a Saga ni a  Wyvern , por lo  tanto no conocía la otra cara de la historia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mañana de aquel fatídico día, Saga había ido a desayunar con el leal  Aiolos . Al principio el castaño se había disgustado cuando supo que el gemelo había sido manoseado y besado por  Rhadamanthys , pero unos días más tarde se le pasó la molestia, pues al final, él había concebido ese plan y no tenía forma de saber que el espectro confundiría a  Kanon con Saga. 

Las cosas comenzaban a retornar a la normalidad en el santuario, incluso  Aiolia le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse a su hermano mayor, aclarándose todo con un efusivo abrazo que habría sido aplaudido con escandalosos vítores por Afrodita de Piscis, quien pasaba por allí.

- Aiolos , se me olvidó el teléfono en mi recámara, lo he dejado cargando mientras me bañaba y ahora tengo que ir por él, ¿vienes? - preguntó con impaciencia el de la melena azul, a lo que el castaño respondió tomándolo de la mano, asintiendo. Al llegar al templo de Géminis, Saga le pidió a su acompañante que lo esperase en las escaleras, ya que no había limpiado y prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza.

Al entrar, inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a  Kanon salir del cuarto que Saga había adaptado como una suerte de biblioteca y donde solía relajarse en ocasiones. El mayor de los gemelos se quedó tan impactado, que no pudo articular nada más que algunos monosílabos, pero el menor se acercó y lo tomó con las dos manos por las mejillas, pegando su frente y nariz a la de su hermano, hablándole por encima de sus labios con un suave murmullo, casi besándolo.

-Saga, mi amado hermano. La luz de la constelación, el mayor de nosotros, el bien amado santo de Géminis. Tú, que todo lo has tenido, que todos te han visto y escuchado desde que naciste. Viví a tu merced, a tu sombra, escuché por años únicamente tu voz. Siempre lo tuviste todo, y eso me daba envidia. Yo nunca tuve nada: usurpé la escama de Dragón Marino, solo pude usar la armadura de Géminis hasta que moriste; nunca existí. Entonces llegó  Rhadamanthys , y lo sentí mío, pero cómo podía suponer que me querías desposeído de lo único que me había pertenecido realmente en este mundo...- Saga quiso defenderse, pero su gemelo le puso un dedo sobre los labios –Shhhh, siempre has hablado tú, por única ocasión quisiera hablar yo. Te odié tanto cuando me encerraste, pero ahora agradezco que aprendí una verdad absoluta: lo único auténtico que he tenido en esta vida ha sido el azul profundo del mar que por tantas noches me arrulló y quiso llevarme consigo. Allí es a donde pertenezco y a donde debo volver para hacerme uno, porque yo no nací para ser una persona completa...

La voz de  Aiolos interrumpió -Saga, te estás tardando mucho, vamos a perder la reservación... \- cuando el mayor de los gemelos volteó en dirección al intruso,  Kanon abrió un triángulo dorado para desaparecer -¡ Kanon ,  aguarda! - pero se había ido, y el de Sagitario lo tomó del codo. Debían aguardar, ya que Aldebarán vendría a investigar qué sucedía, así que decidieron sentarse en la pequeña sala del templo.

El gemelo se sentó, pero no pudo soportar mucho tiempo, y se lanzó al pecho de  Aiolos sollozando –¡Me dijo cosas horribles! ¡Nunca pensé que se sintiera así, jamás me dijo que se sentía una simple sombra mía, pero yo lo amo! ¿¡Por qué no me dejó hablar?!-y el castaño lo hundió en su pecho aún más -Quizás porque nadie de nosotros jamás le dio la oportunidad de hablar a él... 

Tal y como vaticinó  Aiolos , unos minutos más tarde apareció el guardián de Tauro. Con su gentil voz, preguntó la razón de aquel uso de un cosmos que había salido de ese templo, a lo que Saga respondió con la verdad. Viendo la escena: las lágrimas del Géminis y la preocupación de Sagitario, Aldebarán se disculpó y se retiró.

Saga de pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, nuevamente sintió que algo no estaba bien. De pronto, como epifanía, se agolparon las últimas palabras de su gemelo:  _ lo único auténtico que he tenido en esta vida ha sido el azul profundo del mar…  _ y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia el estudio de donde vio salir a su hermano.  Aiolos lo siguió totalmente desorientado. Allí, el gemelo mayor abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaba algo muy importante: las llaves de Cabo  Sounion . 

Con horror miró al de Sagitario -¡ Aioros , se fue a Cabo  Sounion , tenemos que detenerlo!, y en el acto salieron corriendo para elevarse por los aires con ayuda de las alas del castaño.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Apenas lo soltó de su abrazo el de Sagitario, Saga corrió hacia la prisión en las rocas. Tropezó con la arena, pero ni siquiera notó que sangraba porque se habría golpeado en la cabeza con una piedra ligeramente puntiaguda. Sin reparar siquiera en su acompañante, el gemelo llegó a la oscura celda donde años atrás había encerrado a su  hermano. Una ola estaba golpeando el interior del recinto, cuyo candado estaba perfectamente cerrado.

El agua descendió de nivel y reveló un cuerpo que se mecía con el vaivén de la marea. Era Kanon.

Los gritos desgarradores de Saga acompañaron el estallido de su cosmos. Quería destruir aquella maldita prisión, pero si lo hacía, pondría en riesgo a los turistas que merodeaban la parte alta del peñasco.  Aiolos lo apartó y disparó una flecha, logrando reventar el viejo candado, permitiéndole entrar al gemelo aún con el agua llegándole hasta los tobillos.

-¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOO, KANOOOOOONNNN!!!!! - y atrapó en sus brazos aquel cuerpo lánguido, con la piel azulosa, y retiró algunas algas que se atoraron entre las hebras de aquella cabellera añil. Lo llevó a la costa, y le dio respiración de boca a boca, incluso le transfirió parte de su cosmos. Pero era inútil. Se había ido.

A su alrededor, ya se habían congregado los demás santos dorados, atraídos por la explosión del cosmos de Saga, y miraban atónitos la escena. Solo Milo se acercó y lloró la muerte del menor de los Géminis -¿¡KANON, POR QUÉ?!- y el cosmos del santo de Escorpio también aulló en triste sintonía con el de Saga.

Kanon se había ido, como en sueños, vestido de mar.

**Continuará**


	11. Voy a dormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine decide defender a Kanon, a pesar de sentir celos ante su rival de amores.  
> *Advertencia: alusión a violencia sexual*

Valentine había considerado salir al mundo humano para conseguirle a  Rhadamanthys algo de whisky de excelente calidad, quizás con ello tratando de congraciarse con su señor, o simplemente reconfortarlo un poco. Para ello, cruzó el Palacio de la Justicia de  Lune , y cuando llegó al Estigia, pudo observar a sus compañeros espectros demasiado agitados concentrando su atención en algo, o alguien, que se encontraba en medio de aquél improvisado círculo de agresión.

Su instinto le dictó que lo más prudente era acercarse, y lo que vio lo hizo abrir los ojos con el más profundo horror: se trataba del mismo caballero de  Athena que apenas días atrás había acudido a los pies de Hades, pero sin su armadura y sin cosmos, en calidad de muerto. O eso creyó, hasta que escuchó, entre todas las voces, que alguno de los espectros que lo pateaban con excesiva fuerza y alevosía le decía  -¡ ¿Qué pasa,  Kanon de Géminis?¡ ¡No eres tan valiente sin tu  cosmos!- y Valentine sintió un profundo vacío en sus entrañas.

Lo siguiente que pudo observar, fue cómo la ropa del cautivo era desgarrada por cuantiosas manos  -¡ El bastardo está buenísimo, hay que divertirnos con él! ¡Eh, Kanon, vas a tener que chupárnosla a todos! - y múltiples carcajadas se hicieron escuchar mientras el gemelo trataba de cubrirse, sin éxito, ya que entre varios espectros le sujetaron los brazos y las piernas, para separarles. -Basta... déjenme, esto no es justo...- pero la voz del marina fue silenciada por un puñetazo certero.

-Yo quiero ser el primero en metérsela- de entre los presentes surgió la injuria, pero Valentine, si bien sentía celos de  Kanon , al verlo allí reducido a un despojo y pensar en el dolor que podría experimentar  Wyvern de cumplir con su cometido aquéllos truhanes, tuvo que reaccionar. El de cabellos rosas se lanzó sobre el antiguo santo de Géminis y cubrió su cuerpo con el propio - ¡Basta! ¡Esto es indigno! ¡Este hombre merece un juicio en el Palacio de Justicia! ¡No voy a permitir que sigan con esta atrocidad!

Se oyeron murmullos, y de nuevo las risas. La benevolencia de Harpía fue tomada como broma, y justo lo estaban separando a puntapiés del cuerpo desnudo del  peliazul , cuando una figura intimidante apareció. Era  Aiakos , que había escuchado el rumor de la presencia del caballero de  Athena , y decidió intervenir, alejando con su sola presencia a todos aquellos hombres que habían mancillado a ese muerto.

Kanon , justo antes de perder el conocimiento, solo pudo tomarle por unos instantes la mano a Valentine y dirigirle una bella pero triste sonrisa -Gracias...- Y el de Harpía comprendió qué había visto su señor en aquella agraciada e hipnótica belleza de cabellos azules.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aiakos había aparecido frente a  Lune , cargando el cuerpo desnudo y maltrecho del santo dorado. -Vístelo, y en cuando recobre el conocimiento, llévalo a juicio. No permitas que los espectros de clase baja lo ataquen- le ordenó el de los cabellos púrpura al juez suplente, desapareciendo en el acto.  Balrog supuso que había ido por Minos, así que se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Desgraciado, ¿crees que ya olvidé cómo te burlaste de mí y me asesinaste sin chistar durante la Guerra  Santa?- dando por hecho que el juicio aplacaría la ira del juez suplente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El funeral de  Kanon había sido austero, y Saga ordenó que fuese cremado. Se dirigió en compañía de los únicos que asistieron a la despedida del gemelo menor, siendo únicamente  Aiolos ,  Shion y Milo quienes vieron volar las cenizas hacia el mar.

Kanon había vuelto al azul profundo del mar, pero su alma se encontraba por recibir la venganza de  Lune de  Balrog . Sin embargo, y sin saberlo, estaba tan lejos y tan cerca de aquél al que su corazón aún lloraba.

****Continuará*********


	12. Duerme tranquilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento del juicio ante Lune de Balrog.

Al interior del palacio de  Ptolomea , Minos de  Griffon se encontraba acomodando su preciada colección de pequeñas figuras de automóviles clásicos, mismos que había comenzado a coleccionar  aún siendo un mortal, y a los que invertía su tiempo libre y su dinero. Limpiaba minuciosamente aquel delicado cochecito color sepia con una fibra que destinaba a tan importante actividad, cuando tocó presurosamente la puerta su querido –demasiado querido- amigo Aiakos.

-Minos, algo grave ha ocurrido.  Kanon de Géminis se suicidó y ahora está por empezar su juicio ante  Lune \- y el de los cabellos largos y grises puso de regreso su amada figura, volteando a mirar al nepalés. -¿Le has dicho de esto a Rhadamanthys?-

Solo tras emitir un profundo suspiro, Garuda reconoció -No he tenido el valor de hacerlo, por ello he preferido venir aquí y preguntar tu opinión- recibiendo toda la atención de aquellos ojos anaranjados que ahora no eran los del jocoso amigo de siempre, sino los del severo juez titular. -Vamos por él. Creo que será mejor que escuche el testimonio de  Kanon para que sepa, por lo menos, en qué prisión pasará la eternidad- y el otro asintió mientras tragaba dificultosamente saliva.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wyvern rellenaba de forma mecánica -y sin poner mayor atención- los varios formatos que le habían sido requeridos por Pandora cuando un violento golpe en su puerta rompió el silencio de  Caína . Molesto, abrió la puerta y encontró a  Griffon y a Garuda del otro lado, mirándolo con preocupación - Wyvern , esto es urgente y muy grave, necesitamos llevarte con  Lune \- y sin más preámbulo, fue el de cabellos púrpura quien atrapó el codo izquierdo del inglés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Valentine no había abandonado en ningún momento al gemelo, a quien le habían colocado un harapo arrancado al procesado anterior a él, quien habría sido sentenciado a la séptima prisión, y ya no necesitaría cubrir su cuerpo más. Aunque no estaba junto a él, el de Harpía se había quedado afuera del tribunal de Lune, espiando todo detrás de aquellas enormes cortinas rojas.

Balrog estaba dando inicio al juicio del peliazul, leyéndole sus derechos antes de los cargos en su contra. En ese preciso momento, el de cabello rosado se sobresaltó al ver aparecer de la nada a los tres jueces, y su mirada no pudo reprimir la tristeza que lo poseyó al comprender lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese lugar; y Wyvern, sintiendo aquella lástima que emanaba Valentine hacia su persona, caminó hacia la cortina levantada para llevarse la más grande sorpresa: allí estaba aquel con quien soñó tantas noches compareciendo frente al juez suplente.

La impresión lo hizo caminar vacilante hacia atrás, siendo sostenido por Minos. -Lo siento, Rhada, pero teníamos que traerte- le explicó; sus palabras sonaban a disculpas mezcladas con un dejo de tristeza. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lune había  concluido con la parte inicial del juicio, leyéndole al acusado sus datos generales, mismos que ratificó, y después abrió fuego:

- Kanon de Géminis, la lista de tus pecados es muy extensa. Comencemos por el hecho de que engañaste a Poseidón; usurpaste la escama de Dragón Marino; conspiraste contra  Athena ; luchaste contra Hades; asesinaste a la mayoría de los espectros, incluyendo a un juez; secuestraste a  Rhadamanthys de  Wyvern ; y finalmente, en el colmo de lo patético, te quitaste la vida ahogándote en Cabo  Sounion . ¿Confirmas todo lo anterior?

El gemelo, sin levantar la mirada, asintió.

-Bien. Ahora,  Kanon , ¿podrías explicarme por qué te suicidaste? De esto podría depender tu sentencia, pues si moriste por motivos honorables, podría haber algo de piedad por  ti.- le cuestionó  Balrog , con una mueca de regocijo que no puso esconder.

-Me suicidé por amor- avergonzado, el gemelo respondió. En realidad, no estaba interesado en que le mostrasen conmiseración alguna

-Rayos, Dragón Marino, qué patético final para aquel hombre que se reveló contra tres deidades, ¿por lo menos fuiste correspondido? ¿Qué  pensabas?- indagó con dolo el juez suplente.

-No, no me correspondían. Pensé que sabía muchas cosas; pensé que el amor era real, pero era solo un fraude. No queda nada para mí en toda la creación- dijo casi para sí mismo el gemelo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

°°°°°°°°°°

Rhadamanthys se desplomó al escuchar aquello, dejándose caer de rodillas.  Aiakos bajó al suelo, permitiéndose abrazarlo, pese a que el rubio siempre había sido hosco en su trato interpersonal. Valentine apretó sus puños, mirando hacia otro lado.

Minos, sin embargo, actuó rápidamente. Se metió a la sala donde juzgaban al  peliazul – Lune , este juicio es improcedente. Al haber sido tú una de las víctimas del acusado, no estás siendo objetivo ni imparcial. Por tanto, el indicado para proseguir soy  yo.- Apenas había concluido, cuando un viento gélido les envolvió.

Era el mismísimo dios del inframundo, que entraba al recinto y miraba con detenimiento al gemelo -Qué criatura tan fascinante. Como siempre. - el de cabellos azabaches irguió su postura-. Minos tiene razón, pero quiero ser yo quien presida este juicio el día de mañana. Por hoy, quiero que le den hospedaje en  Caína . Mañana tiene que lucir presentable ante mi- culminó sus instrucciones, para después abandonar con parsimonia el sitio.

Aiakos le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo al inglés -Vamos, amigo, tenemos que llevar a  Kanon a  Caína , ya oíste- y ambos salieron de su improvisado escondite, revelándose ante el ex marina una figura que bien había conocido y amado:  Wyvern .

El rostro del gemelo fue de sorpresa, abriendo la boca -¡ Rhadamanthys ! - pero un golpe seco lo noqueó. -Pendejo, ¿por qué hiciste eso? -le reclamó el rubio a Minos. -Este no es el mejor lugar para el reencuentro y lo que sea que tengan qué decirse. Es mejor que hablen ustedes dos solos en Caína.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que  Kanon y  Rhadamanthys se han vuelto a encontrar en el mundo de los muertos?

**Continuará****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude evitar darle a Kanon el diálogo más triste de Beatríz en Dante's Inferno: "no queda nada para mí en toda la creación".

**Author's Note:**

> Hay referencias implícitas a la poeta argentina Alfonsina Storni.


End file.
